


Dance With Me

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anachronism, F/F, It’s Leonardo Da Vinci duh, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: An anachronism in a gay club.The Legends decide what better place for Ava and Sara to have some time together, than a gay club?I fixed it, not all of it posted. If you're impatient, skip to chapter 2.





	1. Chapter 1

“The anachronism is a level 3. A strange man has been reported inside of a specialty club in Star City 2017. He seems to be fascinated by the wiring of the lighting and audio systems.” Gideon informed the crew. “He has so far evaded bouncers.”

“Any idea who?” Sara Lance wondered. She looked around at her crew. They had brought her attention to this particular anachronism and seemed excited about it for some reason. Perhaps it was due to the setting.

Gideon produced an image for the crew to see. It was a grainy camera image from inside of the club. The crew all leaned in, to get a better look. Nate chuckled as he seemed to recognize who it was he was looking at. Amaya and Zari looked puzzled. Ray gasped. Mick grunted. Sara eyed the picture before her, raising an eyebrow, a smirk drawing across her lips. She recognized the man from history books, vaguely.

Leonardo Da Vinci, dressed up in his renaissance best, cupped a pint of beer, eyeing a gaudily dressed up woman that walked by. He seemed fascinated.

“Da Vinci?” Nate remarked. “How has no one picked up on him in that club?”

Sara chuckled as she recognized the inside of the club. It was one of Star City’s most popular gay clubs. The other patrons were dressed in an amalgam of colors and outfits. Leonardo Da Vinci was by far, the least outstanding of any of the people inside of the club.

“He’s inside of the Outland, a gay club in Star City.” Sara told her group.

As the crew laughed and speculated about Leonardo Da Vinci inside of a gay club, a time portal opened up, and Ava Sharpe stepped through onto the bridge. She was dressed casually, as she often did lately when she came around to spend time with Sara.

“Ava!” Sara turned to her girlfriend. “You’re just in time to watch us plan a mission.”

As Sara’s attention was turned to Ava, Zari elbowed Amaya, whispering to her. A scheming expression passed over her face before Amaya was leaning towards Nate. Her eyes darted in the direction of Sara and Ava, who were deep in conversation as Sara caught her up on the anachronism. Nate smiled, sly, nodding as he agreed to Zari’s plan. He crossed over to Ray and relayed what the others were thinking. Ray frowned, but as Nate spoke, he agreed. All they needed was to get Mick on board.

“How do we want to go about this?” Sara offered up to her crew. Nate elbowed Ray who was in the middle of explaining the plan to Mick. Mick was frowning the entire time, until he looked up at how close Sara and Ava stood together as they looked over the anachronism.

“We should try sending in as few people as possible.” Ray started.

“Yeah, this way, we can at least get in, get Da Vinci, and maybe get him out with as little disturbance as we can?” Nate suggested to the crew. He glanced at Zari and Amaya who nodded their approval.

Sara looked around, eyeing her crew suspiciously.

“Are you sure? I’m surprised none of you want to take the chance to hang out in a club.” She commented. Most of her crew shrugged. Mick grunted, until Ray gave him a look, then he shrugged too.

“Why don’t you and Ava go, and two of us can go as backup?” Amaya put in.

Sara frowned. It wasn’t like her crew to turn down the opportunity to see the inside of a club, and they had seemed really interested in this particular anachronism.

“Is there something you all have going on?” Sara didn’t want to come back to her crew having taken off to another time period, like going back to hang out with Blackbeard. She definitely did not need to see them falling out of the sky again.

“Oh well, I need to work on my suit…” Ray told the group.

The group seemed to take that as their cue, and various murmurs and chatter went around as everyone came up with their excuses.

“Laundry.”

“Studying anachronisms some more.”

In the end, it was agreed that Amaya and Zari would be going with Sara and Ava as they entered the club, located Leonardo, removed him and got out.

Sara was unaware of the second mission Zari and Amaya were taking up as the crew disbanded to take on their various tasks. Ava, Sara, Zari and Amaya left to change into something suitable for a night out clubbing and the boys to go about their made-up chores.

 

Sara gaped as Ava stepped out of the bathroom dressed out for their mission. Sara swallowed as her eyes took in the little black dress Ava had chosen to wear. Ava smirked as she watched Sara take her in, knowing the effect she was having on her.

“You might want to pick your jaw up.” Ava smiled at her girlfriend. She eyed her girlfriend’s outfit approvingly. Sara wore a red dress, the top, lace that crossed over her shoulders and chest, the skirt cutting off mid-thigh. Ava knew she was going to want to get her hands on along that hem later, but for now, there was an anachronism to take care of.

Sara smirked. She leaned towards her much taller girlfriend. The height difference was something she was coming to appreciate as she knew what Ava was getting a good view of as Sara leaned towards here. Ava gulped.

“Think you can concentrate?” Sara teased.

Ava, drew her eyes away from the peak of cleavage she could just peak beneath the lace of Sara’s dress. She met Sara’s teasing gaze challengingly, sweeping her hair over a shoulder, and leaned in, her body almost touching Sara’s.

“Can you?” A smile crossed her lips. She liked when they could be like this.

“Are you both ready, or do you want some time alone?”

Ava and Sara stepped back from each other. Zari watched them with raised brows.

“Can’t even leave the two of you alone for more than a few minutes.” Amaya joked.

“You’re one to talk.” Sara remarked as they moved down the passageway.

“Are we taking the jump ship?” Zari wondered.  

“We can portal near my place, and catch a cab from there?” Ava offered. “And I _know_ the Legends still have a time courier, one of you should bring it, in case we need it.”

“Already done.” Zari pulled a sleeve back on the blazer she wore and pointed at the time courier on her wrist.

The cab ride to the club was mostly uneventful. Zari and Amaya eyed the nice neighborhood around where Ava lived. Sara glared away any remarks they may have had.

Sara did have a habit of sliding her hand along Ava’s thigh every so often when they were in the cab. Ava wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist and squeezed her hip in return. It only made Sara smirk as she pretended that she wasn’t doing anything.

They stepped out onto the curb outside of Outland, the rainbow-sign a beacon to patrons who would love the world inside, made just for them. Sara wondered aloud what would attract Leonardo Da Vinci to the club, but then, maybe they could only find out once they were inside.

The bouncer was a muscular woman, wearing a vest and jeans. She eyed the women as they came to the door, and didn’t even ask for ID, just pointed at the sign for the cover fee. Amaya pulled at out a clutch and handed over the cash that would get them inside. With a nod, they were in.

“Alright, split up, and look for Leonardo, if you see him, try not to spook him.”  Sara told the group.

“We should at least go in groups of two.” Amaya grabbed Zari’s arm. She smiled at Sara and Ava and winked. “I’ll take Zari, you two have fun.”

“Well, I guess we should mingle with the crowd and look around.” Ava bit her lip as she looked down at Sara. Sara offered up her hand.

“Why not?” She easily pulled Ava into the crowd of patrons. Some danced, others talked around various tables. Sara spotted queens and kings dressed up, ready to perform. She wondered if they would get to see the show. There were butches and futches, bears and fairies, (No really, there was a small group of men and women at a table dressed as fairies.) some folks were dressed as lavishly as possible, and others in their club best, as Sara and Ava were. Others wore it simple, and still, others wore as little as possible. Sara loved it as she and Ava ducked and weaved and danced (The easiest way to get around dancers is to dance.) their way toward a bar.

Once she and Ava reached their destination, Sara leaned across the bar and waved a bartender over. Ava looked over the crowd, though she was finding it hard to spot a renaissance man in the swathe of feathers, hats, and various wigs and costumes. Even the bartender was dressed up, his hair a bright neon blue, eyes made-up and framed by electric blue eyeshadow. He wore a bright blue vest and no shirt underneath, with short shorts. It was no wonder no one had really taken alarm to the oddly dressed Leonardo Da Vinci in this setting.

Sara handed her a shot of something, and Ava took it. She gulped it back, not even grimacing. Sara gave her that appreciative look she always gave her whenever she took a shot without reaction and did the same.

“See him anywhere?” Sara set her shot glass off to the side. Ava shook her head.

“Gooood evening ladies and gays!” a rambunctious voice boomed over the sound system.

“Tonight, have we got a show for you.”

The floor began clearing. It seemed they would catch the drag show after all. Sara grinned at that. She hadn’t seen a good show in a while.

‘ _Sara.’_ Amaya’s voice came over her communication device.

Sara pulled out her cell phone and pretended to be on it. ‘ _Amaya?’_

‘ _We’ve spotted Leonardo. He’s really into one of the performers._ ’ Sara could hear Zari snort in the background.

‘ _What do you mean?_ ’ Sara asked. The show was starting, the room got louder, as shouts and whistles erupted around the room.

‘ _I m---n –s m-k--- --t w--- - drag q----.’_ Music boomed over the speakers. A drag queen took the floor, dancing, and swaying, kicking and swinging. Ava seemed really into it. Sara was momentarily distracted.

‘ _I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?’_ No answer. Sara huffed. It seemed they couldn’t do much communicating over the noise inside of the club. A few minutes passed before a message came through on Sara’s phone. Ava turned away from the performances to order another drink.

Sara chuckled at the content of the message. It was a picture of Leonardo Da Vinci making out with a drag queen. Amaya had been trying to tell her that.

When Ava handed her another shot, Sara downed the drink and showed her phone to Ava. She chuckled.

“There were always rumors.” Ava leaned into Sara to talk so they could hear.

“You aren’t bothered by this?” Sara shouted over the din.

Ava shook her head.

“I get the feeling whoever he made out with will think they made out with a guy who is really into renaissance cosplay, and once your crew gets ahold of him, and we get him back to his time, we can wipe his memory.” Ava leaned into Sara. Sara noticed that Ava was more relaxed than usual, a soft expression had taken over face since they had entered Outland and she watched the show, smiling and clapping every so often.

At a break between performers, another message came through on Sara’s phone. _Got him._ A picture of Leonardo and Zari was sent, along with Zari distracting him with what looked to be her own cell phone.

 _Do you need us to-_ , Sara began typing, but was interrupted by another message before she could complete her reply.

_We’ll get him back to the ship, memory wiped and into the renaissance. Why don’t you and Ava enjoy yourselves? ;)_


	2. A Different Kind of Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's smut.

Sara shook her head at the emoji but smiled all the same. She wrapped her arm around Ava’s waist and showed her what Amaya sent. A small frown crossed Ava’s features before turning into a grin.

Ava leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sara’s lips. “Why not?” She said.

The dance floor was filling again after a few more performers. Sara was beginning to feel the music and the atmosphere. She took Ava’s hand.

“Dance with me?” Sara asked as loudly as she could over the music.

Ava nodded, though she was suddenly shy.

Sara led Ava out onto the dance floor, wrapping Ava’s arms around herself as she turned until her back was to Ava’s front. As the beat played around them, Sara moved, swaying her hips. Ava’s hands rested against her abs, her fingers splayed against the red cloth, Sara could feel Ava clenching her fingers, feeling. Her hands slid around, touching and feeling until they squeezed her hips as Ava swayed in concert with Sara. The temperature was increasing, Ava’s lips were pressed against the lace of Sara’s dress over her shoulder.

Sara turned her head, her lips met Ava’s in a sloppy kiss as they ground against one another on the dance floor. The music picked up in beat and Sara turned in Ava’s arms.

They were making out now, thighs slipping between thighs.

Ava was the first to pull away, panting. She pressed her lips against Sara’s neck. Then spoke into her ear, her breath hot.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

 

Normally, Ava would say she wasn’t one to make out in a cab. With the way Sara’s fingers played at her thighs, Ava found that any hesitance she had, was thrown out of the window. She didn’t even care that some random stranger was witness to the noises she was trying so hard to suppress but found escaping as Sara’s fingers dug into her thighs, as Sara’s tongue slipped over hers. She tried, but when Sara sucked on her tongue and then pulled away, returning to tug on her lip with her teeth, noises escaped Ava’s throat.

Ava was relieved to escape the confines of the cab as she and Sara reached her apartment. She pulled Sara into her, a lamp post illuminating them in the dark as Ava pressed a hard kiss to Sara’s lips.

“Let’s get upstairs and into my bed.” Ava’s voice had taken on a throaty timbre. Sara shivered under the sound.

Getting into the apartment took some work. Sara’s hands were distracting Ava as she attempted to unlock her door and she kept missing the lock with her key. Ava opened the door and once Sara was inside, she pushed her up against the wall beside the doorframe. Sara groaned at the force, surprised. Her head thudded against the wall, she bit her lip, arching into Ava, teasingly.

“Couldn’t wait until we got into the apartment, had to tease me in the cab?” Ava growled into Sara’s ear. Sara moaned. She liked when Ava became the aggressor. Sara would tease, and pull, and try to get a rise out of Ava, but it was Ava who would take control once they were in this setting, and Sara liked it.

“Are you going to keep me waiting, or are you going to fuck me?” Sara held Ava’s eyes as she said this, fingers digging into Ava’s shoulders as Ava held her against the wall.

Ava’s only answer was to crash her lips into Sara’s.

They could dance in a settling like Outland, but it was this dance, this dance that Sara and Ava looked most forward to.

Ava’s caresses were slow. Sara’s breathing was heavy as Ava’s hands moved, until they reached the hem of Sara’s dress. She had been looking forward to this. She pulled the skirt up, bunching it around Sara’s waist. Sara canted her hips, and Ava held them back.

“Don’t move.” She ordered Sara.

Sara almost always complied, knowing that Ava would often take to teasing her if she didn’t obey. Tonight, wasn’t a night that Sara wanted to be teased.

Ava pinched the inside of Sara’s thigh. Sara twitched and whined. Ava smirked, kissing Sara and swallowing any further noises. Her fingers were dancing around the inside of Sara’s thighs, right outside the apex. Teasing.

Sara pulled away.

“Stop teasing.” Sara whined. Her arms came around Ava’s neck, tugging at her hair, pulling her head back so that Sara could press open-mouthed kisses to her throat.

Ava cupped Sara’s jaw, pushing her head up as she stared into Sara’s eyes. She smirked as her fingers slipped beneath lace panties. The wetness that met her fingers told her that she had worked Sara up enough. Sara would probably cum quickly.

Sara’s mouth fell open as Ava worked her fingers against her clit. Ava gathered wetness, and rubbed it over the nub, rubbing in circles as Sara panted, her breath releasing heavier and harsher with each jerk of her hips.

It was with a choked gasp that Sara reached her peak. Ava slotted her mouth over Sara’s, capturing the sounds that escaped her throat. Sara became weak against her, leaning into Ava, as Ava slowed her movements, until she was pulling her fingers away.

Ava brought her fingers to her mouth, holding Sara’s gaze, but before she could wrap her lips around the digits, Sara took them into and wrapped her own mouth around them. Ava flicked her tongue out, capturing Sara’s lips. She could taste her, salty and familiar on her tongue.

“Bedroom.” Ava commanded.

She pulled away from Sara, who pushed her dress back over her thighs. Thought it wouldn’t remain on for much longer.


	3. A Slow It Down Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all smut

Sara wasted no time in removing her dress as as she followed Ava into the bedroom. Ava’s dress pooled around her feet, her shoes already set to the side. She turned away from the bed, facing Sara. The only light, came from the windows, the city lamplights illuminated Ava, her hair thrown over a shoulder, her face thrown into shadowy relief. Sara stepped out from her heels, and crossed the room to her girlfriend, awaiting her, arms crossed over her hips.

Sara brushed her lips gently against Ava’s, as her hands brushed over Ava’s shoulders. She was a soft juxtaposition to the wild aggression Ava was at the door. It was her admission, that here, in this bedroom, she wanted to slow down. To turn their dance into the soft caresses and motions of two people unwinding the coils of their emotional connection to each other.

Ava’s arms came to wrap around Sara’s waist as they continued to kiss, her fingers no longer digging or clenching, but holding. Holding the slightly shorter woman against her as if at any moment, she might slide away, might slip from her hold. Sara’s grip on her shoulders didn’t slacken, only moved lower, to slide down, smoothing over strong arms, appreciating the muscle beneath, until she was moving inward, exploring with her hands. Sara ran her fingertips across a valley of abs, smirking at the little noise Ava released when she reached a particularly sensitive spot and squeezed.

Ava leaned her head against Sara’s and gave her an admonishing, but playful glare, “Hey, that tickles.”

Sara only smirked in reply. She turned her mouth up and continued to kiss Ava, before lightly urging her towards the bed. With a gentle push, Sara had Ava sitting on the edge, watching her, and waiting.

Sara bit her lip, wondering to herself what she was going to do with Ava before like this. She lowered herself to her knees, and heard a groan fall from Ava’s lips and knew she had made the right choice.

Sara started at the ankle, her lips pressing light kisses, fingers kneading into tightened calves. Ava groaned above her, watching her, and then leaning back as she got lost to sensation. Sara admired the view, as Ava wrapped her fingers in bedsheets, the length of her legs as they met their center where a pair of little lacy white panties were darkening, wet. Sara continued her ministrations, pressing kisses to muscled legs, fingers kneading into thighs, until her hands met Ava’s panty-line where hip and thigh met.

Sara slipped her fingers beneath lacy material, sliding along as she listened to Ava moan above her.

“Please.” Ava begged.

Sara slipped the material down Ava’s legs, Ava helping her to remove them, eager to get Sara where she needed her, if the glistening between her legs was enough to go say.

Sara swiped a finger, teasing Ava just beyond her wetness. Ava groaned, whining, “Sara, please don’t tease me right now.”

Sara leaned in, sliding her tong against the wetness, testing, rather than teasing this time. The moan, jerk of hips, and the hand that came down to clench at her scalp, along with the the utterance of “keep going.” told her all she needed to know.

Sara started with long swipes of her tongue, she paid attention to the movements of Ava’s hips, and the sounds she released as she changed up her rhythm and the movements of her mouth, sliding her tongue against Ava’s clit a certain way, making sure not to begin sucking quite yet, knowing that putting too much pressure in know might make her too sensitive or come before Sara was ready for her to.

Ava’s slick was coating Sara’s chin, good and well, her heady scent surrounding her. Sara was intoxicated by the sounds Ava released, the choked moans, and the light digging of her fingers into her scalp. She could feel Ava’s thighs clenching around her head, Sara wrapped an arm around a thigh, holding on against the jerk of Ava’s hips as she rode against Sara’s mouth.

Her other hand came up until she was sliding one finger into Ava, easily, then two.

Their motions picked up, until Ava was crying out above Sara, calling out her name into the night, before she was pressing her own hand into her mouth to stop herself from calling out further, but it was too late.

Sara slowed down, removing her mouth, and feeling Ava jerk beneath her hands every so often. She pressed open-mouthed kisses to Ava’s twitching abs. As she removed her fingers from her, Ava groaned, biting into the side of her own palm. Sara moved up until she hovered over Ava held up on her arms, Ava’s legs still hung over the edge of the bed.

Ava lay beneath her, breathing rather heavily.

“That was only round one.” Sara looked smugly down at her girlfriend.

A wicked grin crossed Ava’s mouth at that, and she pulled Sara in for another kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning after will be the last chapter


	4. Morning Afters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leave comments, they're like cookies for me.

 

Ava woke up with a weight across her torso and blonde hair tickling her face. She attempted to move her left arm, to brush the hair out of her face, but found it weighed down.

Ava opened her eyes. Sara was tucked under her chin, her arm thrown over Ava’s waist. One of her legs covered Ava’s. Her breath was that of a deep sleep, full of dreams. Ava didn’t think Sara would be waking anytime soon.

She brushed Sara’s hair out of her face with her unoccupied hand. Sara’s hair a mess, her face still carried a flush from their night. She looked wonderful like this, but Ava really needed to get out of bed and use the bathroom.

Carefully, Ava removed herself from beneath Sara’s hold. Sara stirred, murmuring in her sleep, whining at the disturbance of Ava’s movements. Ava smiled down at her as she stood, naked. She stepped into the bathroom, taking care of her business, and stopped to wash her face and brush her teeth.

As she straightened after spitting toothpaste out of her mouth, Ava saw freckled arms wrap around her waist in the mirror. Sara smiled at her from her reflection and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“Got a spare I can borrow?” Sara pressed more kisses to her shoulder and Ava shuddered.

“In the cabinet, top shelf.” Ava answered. She moved towards the shower, watching Sara as she stretched towards the indicated shelf, admiring the stretching muscles.

Sara flashed her a knowing smile.

“Let me brush my teeth, and I’ll join you.” Sara told her as she pulled the toothbrush out of its package.

Ava turned the knob until she reached a temperature she was comfortable with. Steam rose as she turned herself, standing beneath the showerhead. She let her head fall back, closing her eyes, wetting her hair. Hands slipped up her ribs, lightly caressing, and slipping over her breast.

Ava gasped into the touch, stepping forward into Sara. Sara pressed her lips against her wet throat and Ava allowed her more access, her head falling back. She reached out, gripping Sara’s waist to steady herself.  

“We should get clean.” Ava pulled back as Sara’s lips slid lower, she was almost wrapping her mouth around a breast. Everything within Ava was protesting, she knew she was already slick, ready for Sara to touch her again. She also knew she was sore, the marathon the two of them put each other through the night before left a light ache in her muscles, a sweet bliss in her bones.

Sara’s mouth was quirked in that sly turn as she looked up at Ava.

“Tired?” She teased.

Ava reached her hands up, pushing water back and away from her face as she ran her fingers through her wet hair before answering.

“A little.”

She turned away, grabbing soap off of a shelf built into the shower wall. Ava held it out to Sara, peaking over her shoulder.

“Wash my back?” She bit her lip. She knew Sara would take it as an excuse to caress and touch her, but she wanted that, just not the orgasm. Not right now.

Sara took the offered soap with smirk.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END

**Author's Note:**

> UNTIL NEXT TIME


End file.
